MPNATM
by Sachiko Cho
Summary: This fanfiction is being rewritten. do not read it. I humbly apologise for this inconvinience.


Disclaimer: Minna san, konnichiwa! Hanken Shouhyou desu! We all hope you liked the story "The Reasons for friendship". Sachiko san put all her heart and soul into writing it. Here's a short story also by Sachiko. It's about how Inuyasha and Kagome ended up at the movies together. It's really fluffy.

**Movie Night**

by Sachiko Cho

* * *

-In the forest near Kaede's village- 

_The sky looked dark and foreboding. Without light from the moon. The stars themselves seemed to be shivering in fear in the extending vortex of space. What evil could be unleashed on the earth without the protection of the moon? On this night of the_ new moon

"No Inuyasha! You can't fight any more!" shouted Miroku. The Monk swung around and sliced a small demon in half with his sharp edged staff. "I can still fight! I'm not stopping until I get that jewel shard!" Shouted Inuysha arrogantly, his black, bloodstained hair swaying in the wind. A woman with flaming red hair, robed in tiger skins lunged at him with a serrated blade. "Foolish human! You think you can defeat me?! I am Tsuzumi, great fire demon and slayer of a thousand foes! You stand no chance against my wrath!" she cackled as she sent flurries of attacks at Inuyasha's beaten up sword. The demon finally managed to lodge her blade into Inuyasha's sword long enough to send a third clawed hand straight through his right shoulder. Inuyasha recoiled and Tsuzumi threw him far back. Inuyasha fell on a rock somewhere near where Shippo and Kagome were hiding.

Shippo had a terrible fever and Kagome was treating him. When Kagome saw Inuyasha, bloody and broken, slammed against a rock, she ran over to him and lifted his head. "Kagome! Bring Inuyasha through the magic well! You'll both be safe there!" shouted Miroku. "But what about you and Shippo and Sango?" asked Kagome. "We'll be fine. It's Inuyasha she wanted to battle in the first place! Once you're gone, she'll most probably leave us alone, now go!" he shouted. Kagome hesitated then lifted Inuyasha so he could lean on her. "Inuyasha, can you still walk?" she asked. "I... Yeah." he said.

Kagome started forwards to the well. The well that she used to bring her back and frorth from the Feudal era to modern Japan. The well that only she and Inuyasha were able to pass through. The well that now, was their only escape from a painful and violent death. Kagome finally reached the ancient bone eater's well. She helped Inuyasha onto the edge of the dark pit then climbed on, herself. Holding the wounded man close, she jumped off into the dark hole. They rushed through a strange dimension with a feeling close to flying then landed onto solid ground. That's when Inuyasha gave out and collapsed.

* * *

"Inuyasha, can you hear me?" said a strange voice. He opened one eye and saw a blurry shape that looked a lot like Kagome. He felt a warm, wet, cloth being dabbed on his forehead. He opened his other eye and saw more clearly. He was lying down in a strange bed just like Kagome's, elevated over the ground. Kagome was leaning over him with a worried expression on her face. He tried to speak. "Ka- Kagome... Wh-wh-what... ha-happened." he whispered. "Oh thank goodness, youre awake!" said Kagome, brightening up. "We're at my house. You passed out when we jumped into the well so I had to get Sota and Gramps to help get you out. Now you shouldn't move or overexert yourself for a while. This medicine will help, have some." said Kagome, pouring some liquid into a spoon.

She helped Inuyasha to sit up and spooned the strange medicine into his mouth. Inuyasha immediately spat it out. "Disgusting! What is this stuff?!" he gagged. "It's medicine so drink it!" she said, pouring another spoonful and forcing it at him. "No! I don't care if it's gonna heal me or not! I'm not gonna drink it!!!" shouted Inuyasha, pushing it back roughly. Kagome suddenly gasped. "What?" asked Inuyasha. "I'm not sure but... I think I sense a jewel shard!" said Kagome. "What?! Here?! Where is it? Is it close to he-mmmphg!!!" Inuyasha was interrupted by a spoonful of sticky medicine being shoved down his throat.

Kagome removed the spoon from Inuyasha's mouth and stood up. "Hmmm. It must have been a false alarm. I can't sense anything anymore." she said. Inuyasha was too busy gagging to say anything. "I'm going to leave you alone for a while ok? Oh and there's some water on the bedside table if youre thirsty." Kagome had hardly finished speaking when Inuyasha seized the glass of water. Once the glass was empty he turned back to fire some harsh insults at Kagome but she was already gone.

He tried to listen for her footsteps but realised he was still in his human form and did not have his usual acute sense of hearing. Inuyasha laid there for a while. He wondered how they were ever going to get all the shards of the shikon jewel together. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo would help of course but Kagome was the most helpful. She could sense jewel shards, fire sacred arrows, purify evil miasma. She even saved his life various times during their travels together. Inuyasha suddenly found himself thinking about how nice Kagome smelled and how kind she was to him sometimes. He shook himself angrily. Why did he always feel like this when he turned completely human? "This is so insane! Stupid human emotions!" he said aloud.

"What human emotions?" asked Sota, Kagome's little brother, from the doorway. Inuyasha didn't notice the boy come in and jumped at his voice. "Oh sorry. Should I have knocked?" asked Sota. "Anyway, I think you should go talk to my sister. She's been in her room for a while sulking about something and when I knocked on her door she screamed at me. Can you please go talk to her Inuyasha?" he pleaded. "If she yelled at you she'll probably yell at me too." said Inuyasha. "Come on, please! She really likes you. You're the only one that can calm her down right now." pleaded Sota again. "Fine, but you owe me one ok?" said Inuyasha getting up. "Thanks Inuyasha!" said Sota, beaming.

Inuyasha sat up and tested his legs. They were really sore but it didn't matter that much. He got up and walked to the door. He stared at the doorknob. "_How does this work again?_" he thought. He reached out and pushed it. It didn't have any effect. He was really puzzled. Why did people need these stupid contraptions anyway? Suddenly, Sota started laughing. "My sis' didn't really tell you a lot about the future did she?" he snorted. "Sorry, it's just really funny to see someone who doesn't know how to open a door. Let me do that for you." he said. Sota walked over, turned the doorknob, and opened the door. "See? It's really easy. I'm going to go watch power rangers on the TV. I'll se ya later!" said Sota as he walked down the hall.

Inuyasha turned the doorknob on the open door. So that's how it worked! "Now to find Kagome." he said to himself. He headed upstairs to where he knew Kagomes room was.

* * *

Kagome was sitting at her desk in her room. She looked down at the paper in front of her. "I don't get it!" she exclaimed. "Why does math have to be so hard?!" Kagome got up and walked over to her bed. She spread her arms out and collapsed onto the soft matress. "_I can't concentrate, that's why._" she thought. Kagome wondered what was happening back in the feudal era. Did Sango, Miroku, and shippo manage to escape the demon? Did they get hurt? Maybe she should go back, just for a minute and... "Don't even think about it!!!" she shouted. "I have to stay here and take care of Inuyasha. And if I fail this next semester I might never be able to bring my grades back up." she whispered. Kagome got up stiffly, walked over to her desk, and began to read though her math textbook, her brain sucking up the numbers like a sponge.

* * *

Inuyasha walked down the hall to Kagome's bedroom door and was about to knock when there was a furious sounding outburst from inside. "Don't even think about it!!!" shouted Kagome's voice from inside. Inuyasha jumped and cowered against the wall. "That woman is crazy." he breathed. He jumped up and scurried down the hall. 

He finally reached the living room. Sota was sitting on a couch, watching people in multicolored, plastic, suits jump around and explode in a strange box. "Sorry, I coldn't talk to her." said Inuyasha, panting. "What happened?" asked sota, turning away from the strange box. "She started screaming at me before I even knocked on the door! I could have sworn there was an evil aura coming from her room." said Inuyasha shuddering. "Was it really that bad?" asked Sota. "Yeah, she can get really violent, can't she?" said Inuyasha. "Well you are going to go up there and try again, aren't you." asked Sota. "What?! Up there?! No way!" shouted Inuyasha. "Well what're we going to do if she stays like this?" asked Sota. Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort, but stopped. "We have to make her feel better so she doesn't attack us." said Sota. "You're right. What are going to do?" he said. Sota thought for a minute. "That's it!" he exclaimed. "You should ask Kagome out on a date!"

* * *

**Stupid little narrator skit** (just so you know, Sachiko is the author, Katarite is an imaginary person Sachi made up, and Hikari is their friend who is real(Oh! and Mitsu is Hikari's little sister)

Narrator: A date? Why would a little kid like Sota be thinking about dates?

Sachiko: Simple. There was this episode in the series when Inuyasha and Kagome helped Sota out with his crush. They helped give him the courage to ask her out. I think her name was Hitomi or something.

Narrator: That reminds me. I'm over at Hikari's house and we watched Escaflowne a while ago. The main carachter's name was Hitomi.

Sachiko: Let's not get off topic again Katarite chan. Ok?

Narrator: Aaaw. But don't you want to talk to Hikari? She's right here. OH! she can be narrator in my place while I go get something to eat!

Sachiko: No Katarite! You'll only confuse the readers even more!!!

Narrator: Too late!

Sachiko: Hikari! Get Katarite back on the computer!

Hikari: Do it yourself. It's none of my buisness. (Goes back to reading current fanfic.)

Sachiko: Why does it always end up like this?

Narrator: It doesn't.

Sachiko: Kata, is that you?

Narrator: maybe. maybe not!

Sachiko: Katarite!!! Just close it off before the people decide to stop reading!

Narrator: Ok! If you have any questions or complaints, send Sachiko a PM or a story review. We hope you enjoyed the story. bye!


End file.
